Turning Back Time
by Dancing-Princess-Yuni
Summary: NiGHTS is sick and tired of fighting her brother, and reflects on her feelings to herself. She feels lonely, and feels that her brother won't be there for her anymore. Little does she realise, that her brother is coming to her rescue after all.


Hi~! I'm doing a short story about NiGHTS and Reala's sibling relationship. Sorry, but I see NiGHTS as a girl. If this is not good for you, then this story may not be for you. I support Reala x NiGHTS, but I'm doing a sibling story for now. I hope this was okay. Did I rush it? Not put enough words into it? Let me know what you think - my first NiGHTS story!

Enjoy~!

[N][R][N][R][N][R][N][R][N][R][N][R][N][R][N][R][N][R]

Why does it have to be this way?

I hate to fight you, you was my best friend, my brother... My everything.

Why did you let Wizeman come between us, Reala?

We used to play in the castle, playing tag and even cards with Jackle. We used to share laughter, fun, jokes...

Now they're all gone. And it's all because of the fact of how loyal you are to Master Wizeman.

And you know what, brother? I absolutely hate your loyalty towards him. It's like you'd choose him over me - _anyday_.

It hurts. More than you could ever imagine. I just wished... I just wished that we could turn back the clock. Make it all okay again, be those two Nightmaren that would play together and would be laughing until the sun rose into the sky!

But that will never happen, right? Oh no, _no no no_. Things have changed. You **HAVE** to obey that evil god, do his orders, do this, do that...

Call ME the traitor for trying to save our world. I was trying to protect the damn dream world you idiot!

Do you even realise what would happen if Nightopia had faded away? Oh no, course not. Wizeman had put poison into that mind of yours again.

At least have the decency to fight me hand to hand instead of locking me away in those cages, coward.

Did any of those play fights teach you anything? Heh, no. Have you learnt anything about our past? You have, probably. I have too.

Loneliness can grip onto a soul so tight that your soul can lose it's sense of living.

I used to feel love, happiness, joy...

Now? I feel sadness, loneliness, and even pain. Sure, the dreamers keep me company for those dark days when I feel like sleeping into eternal darkness, but it's not the same! Not the same as how we used to be...

I can't believe this. Even now, I tell myself that I was the idiot for thinking that you'd understand, that you'd come back to me and that we'd be together - as brother and sister again.

No. That is all a lie, and so is your **'There is no NiGHTS'**.

There is, only you're too stupid to see her in front of those dark eyes.

The sooner you open them, the better. What happened to the brother that said he'd always protect me? Always loved me, and made sure that I was safe and comfortable with myself?

He's gone. I figured. And I knew it.

And now, here we are, standing face to face again. Fists clenched, anger faces on, hissing words exchanged. Nothing's changed as usual, just us getting into this stupid fight again.

It kills me. I hope you can see this. One day, this loneliness, and pain will grip me so tightly that I may not be able to breathe anymore. And then where would you be?

Nowhere. That's what.

"NiGHTS, return to Nightmare with me." is what you hiss once more at me. All this Wizeman stuff really annoys me.

"Forget it, Reala. Just go. I ain't coming back to Nightmare, and I ain't wearing that **STUPID** mask."

That did it. He flung his fist at me and began to attack me with his fists. Wow, for once you actually fight me without using a cage? Heh, alright. You have grown up a little bit. Good brother - a shame that it's still not the brother I grew up with.

Punch after punch, I just take it. I hate fighting. What is the point in fighting anymore? Fighting just makes things all the more worse, and to be honest... I feel so damn weak, so helpless, so... Lost.

I lay on the ground with pants from the rough fighting that we had gotten ourselves into once more, with my eyes just staring up at you like as if I'm calling for my brother to protect me now.

I whisper softly towards you.

"Ree... P-please... I want my bro back... It hurts, too much..."

All I see is those eyes just look back at me. You say nothing, and by your expression you still don't care about me. How stupid am I? I am asking you to come back to me, and yet you still don't get it?

Okay then, I guess I will just welcome whatever next that you have for me.

"Why do you still... Hate me?"

"Because you are a traitor. You took everything from me. I just hate you for betraying us all..."

It was then I cried so hard. I guess things will never change.

I welcome the darkness that slips around me and you watch silently as I fall into unconsciousness. Then, you wait until I can't see nor hear you anymore before you pick me up gently and you lift me into your arms. It was then you whispered,

"...Because I let you go. And I wished that I hadn't let you go. Now, I can put things right. Let me take you away."

You fly away with me in your arms, but what I didn't realise...

You betrayed Wizeman. You left him for me! You had finally saw the error of his ways and had seen why I had left in the first place.

You was trying to get me to a safe place while you'd fight Wizeman to save us!

How stupid was I? I left my negative feelings and the past come between us.

I'm sorry Ree, I will never doubt you again.

In fact, I'm so happy that you've returned to me. Let us never part again.

I love you, brother. You never really left me after all. I love you...


End file.
